sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.P.'s
V.I.P. Very important person. Many characters can be considered V.I.P.s in SOTF, from the higher-ups in the American government to the Survivors of SOTF and right up to Mr. Danya himself. If you're looking to find out more information about Danya and his cohorts, or if you're just interested in knowing the names of some of the more important government officials or public figures for the sake of continuity, this is the place to be! ---- United States Government Officials Jarod Canon: Current President of the United States of America. Canon was a long-time political activist and runner of his own radio show, ‘It’s Canon’. The show was known for quickly jumping on McAllister’s shortcomings and failings as a president, whilst also hosting intensely heated discussions, with Jarod often dominating these talks with his powerful voice and intense opinions. Jarod’s platform cantered largely around national defence, vowing to stop local terrorism and other incidents of mass violence. Given Jarod’s experience in the radio industry, he had no trouble saying just the right thing to get the crowds riled up and looking for safety. Whilst some of his more extreme policy suggestions were ridiculed, such as dedicated military escorts for school buses, the inability of the Democratic party to field a potent counter led to Jarod Canon taking office in 2017 without much difficulty. Since then, his presidency has been quite controversial, due to his aggressive policy making and blunt manner of diplomacy. Public funding for police forces and military has increased, but opponents insist that it has come at the unnecessary expense of areas like healthcare and education. Oscar Chase McAllister: Former President of the United States of America (2008 - 2017). President McAllister is a liberal president, elected in 2008 to replace President Bridges. It is unknown who serves as his Vice-President. Following the failure of President McAllister’s office to prevent the abduction and mass murder of two classes of high schoolers, the Democratic party found itself with a large drop in support as the 2016 election approached. Concerns for public safety were at an all-time high, and McAllister was widely seen as impotent at delivering this. Aaron Bridges: Former President of the United States of America (2005-2008). Bridges replaced President George W Bush, who did not run for reelection in 2004. Bridges is described as being an older Southern gentleman with a slight drawl in his speech and a very casual, laid-back, and joking demeanor. So far, Bridges has only made one appearance in SOTF, in a V1 announcement. Recently, it was confirmed that Bridges was a one-term president, voted out in the 2008 election presumably in part due to his failure to deal with SOTF. Steven O. Jones: Former Vice-President of the United States of America. Steven Jones is also the father of season one contestant Amanda Jones. Samuel Carson: Described simply as being a "political extraordinaire", not much is known about Carson sans the fact that he may serve as some sort of advisor to President Aaron Bridges. Carson only appears in one scene of SOTF, during the scene in which the U.S. government first receives Danya's demands in V1. Ryan Smith: New Jersey State Senator (2006) and father of season two contestant Walter Smith. Senator Smith's personality and mannerisms seem to be very akin to those of his son's, implying that perhaps he may have used his political power for personal gain. However, unlike Walter, who was a vicious and extremely violent psychopath, Ryan was described as being a coward. Smith turned up dead immediately following the conclusion of the second season of SOTF, when the Denton Gang Wars erupted. Andrew Vincent Grayston IV: New Jersey State Senator (2006) and father of season two contestant Ali Grayston. Senator Grayston was known to have contributed countless dollars to charity and was known to have erected several buildings (including Denton's new recreational center) throughout the metro area, probably as a ploy for gaining support with the population. He was supposedly a rival of Ryan Smith, but other than a quick mention this has not been shown. Following the loss of his daughter to the SOTF ACT, Senator Grayston began an "Anti-SOTF Campaign" throughout the metro area. Catherine "Cathy" Bexley: New Jersey House Representative (2006) and mother of Bathurst High School student Jack Bexley. The fateful day of the abduction, her son had stayed home from school due to illness and was spared from the fate of the other Bathurst students. When Senator Grayston began his Anti-SOTF Campaign, Bexley jumped on board and has been supporting Grayston throughout his campaign. Rhea Pillman: ---- SOTF ACT Coordinators and Associates More information on the terrorists are on the Arthro Taskforce page. Victor Danya: SOTF Program Orchestrator (2005-2008). Mr. Danya was first introduced to SOTF during the prologue of the first season in which he subjected Barry Coleson High School to the first successful round of the SOTF ACT. Since then, little has been revealed about the enigma known as Danya other than his cynical personality and twisted sense of humor. He's a very secretive man by nature. In fact, sans his own family and his subordinates, only three students -- contest winners Adam Dodd, Bryan Calvert and John Rizzolo -- have ever come face to face with the mysterious man. In SOTF v4, Danya is shot and killed by one of his own men, Dorian Pello. Lillian "Lilly" Danya: Danya's wife. Lilly is a minor character at best, having only made one appearance in SOTF during its run; during the Fourth Announcement, in Danya's "Homelife" scene. Tracen Danya: Danya had mentioned having a son, presumably much older than his daughter Amora, who is currently fighting on the frontlines for his homecountry. Tracen made his debut during V3, although the only pieces of information given were his first name and his age (22 years old). During the years between Versions Four and Five, Tracen took over the Arthro Taskforce, and now runs the new SOTF games. Amora Danya: Danya's daughter. Amora is another minor character in SOTF, making an appearance during the "Homelife" scene of the Fourth Announcement. As of V3, Amora was eight years old. In her appearance in 2005, she was shown as a bubbly six year old with long pigtails. Whether her appearance and personality have changed at all is unconfirmed. Dorian Pello: Dorian could be best described as Danya's personal assistant. He doesn't particularly enjoy his job, and only works for Danya's organization to supply money to his family. He's portrayed as a stammering, unconfident individual and is also known to be quite tech-savvy (in V2, Danya orders him onto the island with a maintenance squadron in order to repair the cameras that had been damaged in the storm). In v4, he decides he's had enough of Danya, shooting him to death and escaping with STAR. Name Omitted Achlys: Another minor character in the SOTF series. Achlys is one of Danya's grunts who is quite the computer genius. He's the person responsible for fixing the downed cameras during season one. He also got a moment of glory when he was allowed the opportunity to shoot down the helicopter containing Rice, Kaige, and McLocke. Achlys returns for V4, and has picked up a tormentor in the form of Jim Greynolds. After he failed to stop the Liz Polanski incident, he was executed by "Sparky". Brandon Garnett: Of the four terrorists revealed during season one, Garnett is the most enigmatic. During the Fourth Announcement incident that resulted in his companions having their vocal chords severed and being thrown onto the island, Garnett was confirmed to have escaped the base before Danya returned. He returned prior to the events in V3, though it was eventually revealed that he'd been captured and then tortured until he agreed to rejoin the ranks. During the V3 Escape Attempt, Garnett deserted again and helped the students escape, later defecting to STAR. Shannon McLocke: Perhaps better known as TBLACK, Shannon McLocke used to be one of Danya's most trusted employees. During the Fourth Announcement of the first season, McLocke was responsible for the "fanfiction fiasco" that sent Danya rampaging back to Headquarters. Along with Kaige and Rice, McLocke was thrown onto the island along with the students and was killed in action. Angelina Kaige: Better known as TBLUE, Angelina Kaige was another of Danya's most valued employees. She, too, was a member of the Fourth Announcement fiasco, and while Kaige wasn't directly responsible for the ongoings in Danya's personal office, she was deemed guilty by association and faced the same punishment as McLocke and Rice. Kaige made a quite heavy impact in the game, nearly making it to the end before being eliminated by Jack O'Connor. Elijah Rice: The final member of the "Terrific Three" that was thrown onto the island after the Fourth Announcement incident. Elijah Rice, known as TGREEN on the island, was the terrorist who made the fatal mistake of placing his can of soda on the announcement button, sealing the fate of himself and his co-workers in the process. While on the island, Rice temporarily aligned himself with Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, who he'd had quite a fixation on throughout the season. Rice, much like his counterparts, was eventually killed in action. Jim Greynolds: After the disappearance of Garnett, Kaige, McLocke, and Rice, Greynolds rose to the frontlines just in time for season two of SOTF, but his ties with Danya go much further back than that. In fact, Greynolds often claims the SOTF ACT was originally his idea. He was the only terrorist not forced onto the island to act as a prize deliverer at some point during V2. It's also rumored that Greynolds has a pet penguin, though this is unconfirmed. It is shown by the first announcement of V4 that he enjoys tormenting fellow terrorist Achlys. In the wake of Danya's death, he has taken at least temporary command of the organisation. Sonia Nguyen: Described as being the successor to Angelina Kaige, Sonia Nguyen is another of Danya's trusted allies who rose to the frontlines directly before the beginning of season two. Nguyen found herself playing delivery girl throughout much of V2, and was stuck at the island's marina for a large majority of the second season. Nguyen's background is shrouded in mystery, and all that has been confirmed about her are her lethal skills in fighting. Melvin Carter: Perhaps the most silent of Danya's newest allies, very little is known about Melvin Carter. He was put in charge of orchestrating the abduction of P.J. Gilroy Academy's ninth grade class. As somewhat of a testament to Melvin's personality, the scene he selected to subject the Gilroy students to during their debriefing was perhaps one of the most disturbing scenes of the first season -- Cody Jenson's brutal rape and murder of Madelaine Shirohara. He appears in v4, where he is killed by Brynn "Sparky" Lovell immediately before her death. Steven "Steve" Wilson: Perhaps the most publicized of Danya's new staff additions. He's the oldest of the four and it is implied that he's had heavy ties with Danya for a long time. Steve is most notable for being the principal of Bathurst High School during the abduction and having set the students up to be kidnapped and killed. He disliked the students he supervised during this time, and picked the classes he saw as the most troublesome; when he met Bryan Calvert while giving him his Best Kill Award, it was also implied that he'd served in the military before joining the AT. He, like the other terrorists, is a member of the U.S.'s Most Wanted list, wanted for the crime of high treason. Lucas Grossi: A technical analyst assigned to keep watch over the mysterious Garnett, Lucas Grossi found himself beginning to question the motives and methods that the terrorists were using to keep these children captive. Eventually, Grossi hitched a ride to the island during the V3 Escape Attempt and deserted from the organisation, killing fellow terrorist Braden and assisting the students in getting off the island. When Squads Two and Three attacked the students, Grossi joined the fight and killed Squad Two leader Rosemarie Chevalier, becoming seriously wounded himself. He managed to survive, and defected to STAR, watching over the v3 escapees and helping STAR learn how to remove the collars for v4's rescue attempt. ---- Survival of the Fittest Winners Sydney Morvran: Winner, SOTF v0. Syd hailed from Aberthol High School and participated in the final SOTF trial run, dubbed "V0". During his game, Syd barricaded the school building and holed up inside along with his group of friends. After a harmless incident went awry, his friends wound up slaughtering one another and Syd managed to avoid death by using his friend Jess as a shield. He went on to win the game by hiding and managed to avoid killing any of his classmates. As some kind of twisted punishment for not killing any of the other students, Danya threw him back onto the island where he was killed during the first official season of SOTF. Adam Dodd: Winner, SOTF v1. Adam was the first winner of SOTF to be sent home after the program's conclusion. The first portion of Adam's game was spent in a vain attempt at saving the other members of a group that would later become known as the "Intrepid Six" -- his romantic interest, Amanda Jones; Madelaine Shirohara; Hawley Faust, David Jackson, and Marcus Roddy, six students who he formed very deep ties with while on the island. After the death of his friends, Adam swore vengeance on the people responsible -- namely Cody Jenson and Danya himself. In doing so, he ended up cutting an unintentional swath through the game, racking up the highest kill-count of the season (while mostly acting in self-defense). At the end of the game, he battles and eventually defeats Cody Jenson (who murdered Madelaine and Amanda) and finally kills Jack O'Connor to emerge victorious. He is escorted off the island where he comes face-to-face with Danya. Attacking him with a hidden knife, he manages to wound the terrorist leader but ultimately fails to kill him. He is then returned home to New York. During the third season of the game, Adam is re-abducted and placed back into the game with the rest of his classmates in California at Southridge High School. He joined the escape attempt, managing to earn the ire of several other students by showing an arrogant, defeatist attitude, but manages to escape the assault on the warehouse and was last seen during the battle at the boats. It was finally confirmed in the V3 epilogue that Adam died during the escape. Bryan Calvert: Winner, SOTF v2. With his gruff demeanor and penchant for violence, Bryan could be described as more of an anti-hero than a traditional hero. He actively engages in the murder of several people on the island, most of which seem to be either circumstantial or revenge-related in nature. Throughout the season, he sticks close to Tori Johnson, his romantic interest from Bathurst High School. Bryan suffers through the loss of his gang-leader and close friend, Seth Mattlock, but perseveres and manages to make it to the end of the season. When Tori is killed by someone he once considered a friend -- Mariavel Varella -- Bryan is pushed over the edge and vows to kill her. At the end of the season, he accidentally kills Whitney Acosta in a twisted parallel to Tori's death before finally finding Mariavel. The fight concludes when Bryan kills Mariavel and is declared the winner of the second season afterward. Though it is unknown exactly what transpired during his stay with the AT and the years immediately following his return home, by V6 Bryan has been shown to be living quietly in New England under the name Kenneth Burns. John "J.R." Rizzolo: Winner, SOTF v3. While Bryan Calvert and Adam Dodd managed to emerge from SOTF with their morality somewhat intact due to their status as 'protectors', John Rizzolo started the game off the exact same way that he finished it - a player to the end. During SOTF v3, Rizzolo almost made a game of it, doing what he had to do in order to emerge victorious and be the sole survivor. His zeal for blood and his enthusiasm for dispatching his fellow students in horrific ways made him someone to watch, and the events of the finale never really gave anyone any reason to doubt - after dispatching Lulu Altaire, John Rizzolo was declared the victor of the third season. After J.R. is returned home, he finds out that his family has left him due to his actions on the island, and over the next year, uses his status as the Version 3 winner to become a celebrity. One year later, during the events of V4, he is shot in his apartment and killed by Maxie Dasai, who is revealed to have successfully escaped from the island. Kimberly Nguyen: Winner, SOTF v4. An unusual winner in several ways, Kimberly Nguyen became the first girl to win SOTF, as well as the winner with the fewest kills since v0. After being shot in the shoulder by Kris Hartmann within minutes of waking up, Kimberly's attitude took a notable turn for the worse. Dedicating herself to getting revenge, she quickly abandoned her initial allies, who were more interested in attempting to escape. Kimberly attempted to seize control of every situation she found herself in. Later in the game, however, a situation got out of hand, leading her to murder Aislyn McCreery. This, coupled with the deaths of several people Kimberly cared about, as well as the rescue, did a lot to temper her behavior, and by the last day she had determined that she did not want to die, though she was unwilling to actively kill for survival. Kimberly managed to escape severe harm in the final battle, eventually ending up alone with Ilario Fiametta III, who, viewing her as more innocent, killed himself, leaving her the winner. After a long spell in the terrorists' care, Kimberly returned to Saint Paul, Minnesota, where she had some contact with the families of students who died and with students who were rescued. Two years after the abduction, she released an account of her time in the game. She remains a somewhat visible winner, publicly objecting to any perceived attempts to profit from the SOTF Program. Amaranta Montalvo: Winner, SOTF V5. Unaware that the broadcast of her class's abduction was delayed and initially believing that they would soon be rescued, Amaranta was soon forced to face the reality of her situation when she witnessed the murder of Daniel Whitten at the hands of Hansel Williams firsthand. Mara never quite became a player, but proved willing to kill in self-defense or revenge, notably having to kill her friend Summer Simms after Summer snapped and began killing, and hunting down Stacy Ramsey after Stacy was responsible for the death of another friend. Mara finished her game, ironically enough, in the company of Hansel Williams when the two of them were both too injured to go on. Hansel succumbed to his wounds, and Mara was retrieved from the island by Taskforce members Sonia Nguyen and Cecily Lacoste, to spend a few weeks recuperating in the care of the AT. Following a turbulent few months after returning home, including a suicide attempt and being disowned by her family, Mara managed to get her life on track and is currently a student at UCLA. [[Min-jae Parker|'Min-jae Parker']]: Winner, SOTF V6. Category:Characters